This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ball valves are capable of controlling a flow through a conduit by using a sphere with a port or hole typically centered in the sphere. The valve is opened by rotating the sphere to position the port or hole in line with both ends of the valve. A flow may thus move from a first end of the valve, traverse the port or hole, and continue through the second end of the valve. Likewise, the valve is closed by rotating the sphere so as to position the port or hole perpendicular to the ends of the valve. Unfortunately, seal assemblies, like the seals between the body of the valve and the sphere or ball, in existing ball valves may have numerous components that may be susceptible to leakage and unreliable sealing.